The Data Never Lies
by Understandably Confused
Summary: The one known as Kyon is normal. The data never lies. If so, why does he feel so special?
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Suzumiya Haruhi, nor any of the characters in the books._

* * *

Nagato Yuki never had trouble finding the logic involved in a situation. She never, even once, had found a situation where logic completely failed her. Even when talking about the Suzumiya Haruhi case, she had been able to come to the solid conclusion that whatever power Suzumiya possessed was a form of data manipulation, only to a higher degree than what Yuki herself could do. 

Therefore, it naturally confused Yuki when she could not so easily process, categorize, and assess a young man known as "Kyon".

* * *

A slight vibration coming from coordinate direction Z1-X36-Y64. Target identified as... Kyon. 

Kyon.

All available data provides no reason to believe this "Kyon" is anything but a standard human, yet he was the one Suzumiya Haruhi chose. Perhaps there an error was made in processing the data? Not likely, as the Data Integration Thought Entity has not made an error in judgment for at least ten thousand Earth years. If there is no error, then why is Kyon so important?

The door opens.

Watching him does not provide the answer.

"Oh. Almost didn't notice you, Nagato."

Perhaps a greater level of interaction is needed to provoke the necessary data?

"Where is everyone today, Nagato? I know Miss Asahina is busy with testing, but Koizumi and Haruhi should be here, I would imagine."

"Koizumi had a prior engagement with his "Organization", while Haruhi wished for me to inform you that you are not to slack off without her presence. She did not mention what was keeping her away from the Brigade."

Kyon lets out a sigh, as would be expected. The man was very easily predicted, very easily understood. He was not what Haruhi should be wanting, the data says. But the data is wrong, and the Data Integration Thought Entity needs to know why.

"Well, I guess it isn't particularly surprising Haruhi would go out of her way to make my life worse than normal. After all, it isn't like she dragged me here against my will, signed..."

By all means, this conversation could be predicted as well. In fact, the algorithm used to predict Kyon's behavior is 97.56 effective, barring occasional interferences from Haruhi Suzumiya (who was unpredictable to a fault). So why is it that Kyon can not be categorized well?

"Nagato, how would you feel about coming over to my place for a while? I have something that I think you need to see, since I can't figure out what it means, and it suddenly appeared in my room sometime after the school culture fair, when Haruhi and you played in the band..."

The most likely explanation for the situation is that Suzumiya Haruhi is involved, probably because of the tension Haruhi felt. If that is the case, top priority must go to handling the situation. Still, this provides an excellent chance to speak with Kyon and perhaps solve the riddle of his appearance in the SOS Brigade.

"Very well."

* * *

It is a bit unnerving, the way Nagato never really seems to speak. Still, I guess I should be blessed that she is alright with helping me. Besides, it isn't really an uncomfortable silence or anything. In fact, I think I could probably get used to walking home with only a rather pretty girl to accompany me, and Nagato is- 

Sorry, hormones got the better of me for a second.

No, I don't really think that Nagato is the sort of girl (Is she really a girl? She seems like one on the outside, but it's always hard to tell) to actually care about relationships anyhow. Nagato is something more than human, after all.

Though, there are times when it really seems like she has her moments of humanity too... when she lay prone in my arms after her fight with Asakura Ryoko, or when she refused to open the door for Haruhi in the mansion on that island (That was a bad joke, if it was Nagato's intention to try her hand at making people laugh). Yuki, Our Great Goddess Nagato, obviously has something in her that craves for human emotions. Or am I just thinking this through too deeply?

This line of thought is giving my a headache.

Turning my head, I notice what I can only assume is a first: Nagato appears to be... shivering? Nagato doesn't get cold. Even when stuck on a mountain in the middle of a snowstorm, Nagato shrugged off the temperature like it was nothing. So why would Nagato be cold in the middle of spring, of all times?

"Nagato, are you... cold? Is everything alright?"

"It would appear I have become... sick. I was not aware that this body would be capable of catching human illnesses, so I never took steps to prevent such problems."

If that's the case, why doesn't she just patch herself up like after that fight with Ryoko?

"Such an action would disrupt the genetic make-up of the viruses inside my body. Undetermined results could occur from their disruption, so it has been advised that I do not disturb their existence."

So it's a lot like that time when Nagato refused my request to change the weather, as the results weren't predictable.

"It would appear so."

I don't really know what I was thinking, but the next set of actions were more or less out of my hand by the time I realized what I was doing. First I motioned Nagato to stop. Then, shrugging off my jacket, I pulled it around Nagato. The only problem was that I got close enough to get myself into what many would consider a "hug". While Nagato didn't appear to be phased by it, I quickly turned away, probably blushing.

"Thank you."

Such simple words, but it really makes my day to hear them.

Looking closer, do I see what may just be the slightest tinge of blush on Nagato's face?

Probably just my imagination.

* * *

_Trying my hand at a multiple-part work, though it will only be continued if people show an interest in the story or my writing at all. I am particularly interested in whether or not the multiple views are confusing, or if I have characters OOC. Really though, any reviews and criticism would be wonderful._

_Oh, and thanks to Aurora Corona for pointing out an error in judgment concerning Yuki's reasons for not curing herself immediately.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Kyon's facial movements seem to be inconsistent with expected predictions. It appears that he is... "tense"? That is the word. Perhaps the lending of his jacket is causing him stress?

"If you are cold, there is no need to give me your jacket."

"You don't need to tell me. It's just something friends do for each other."

Expected. Kyon rarely changes his mind (He is what is referred to as... stubborn?) and this situation should be no different. However, this does not answer the question of why he appears troubled.

_Kyon blushed as he put his jacket on my shoulders..._

Of course. That would be his problem. The various "manga" and high school romance stories all point out blushing as a symptom of awkward moments. Was giving up his jacket awkward for Kyon? The Data Integration Thought Entity suggests that as Kyon has never acted in such a way, the only reasonable conclusion is that something has changed in his thought processes.

A query is needed.

"We are almost to my home now. Like I said, this whole thing may or may not be a big deal. I just don't think that we should leave anything involving Haruhi to chance, right?"

The query can wait. Dealing with Suzumiya Haruhi is more important.

* * *

I open the door, invite Nagato in, and announce to my mother that I have a friend over for a little while. Both my sister and my mother give me odd looks when they see that my friend is none other than Nagato, but neither say too much. My mother simply nods and asks if Nagato is staying for dinner, while my sister whispers something about "Yuki-chan" that I don't quite hear. Needless to say, I leave the two of them immediately before I subject myself to further embarrassment.

Once in my room, I quickly move to the drawer hiding the object that has caused me to lose sleep for quite some time now. As soon as I remove the silver-colored rod covered in inscriptions from the drawer, Nagato speaks up.

"90 silicon, 9 platinum. Trace amounts of other elements that do not have names in this language. The data in this storage device appears to be wildly unstable and the data domain within is leaking out. The Data Thought Integration Entity suggests that there may be hostile data lifeforms within the device, and they must be personally confronted and removed."

Does she even speak a language I can understand?

Obviously feeling uncomfortable at this much speech, Nagato appears at a loss for easier terms. Finally, "There is another dimension within that data device. We must enter and purge its inhabitants."

Great. I had always wanted a separate dimension leaking out into my bedroom, and Haruhi is thoughtful enough to provide me one. Just great.

"I will protect you from danger."

Danger? _Of course._ Haruhi enjoys ruining my day. Not that there is anything different from normal in that.

I hand Nagato the "data storage device" as its facets catch the light and shimmer. She seems to examine it for a moment, tracing over the intricate patterns in its surface. Finally, her lips move.

"Commencing data link. Transferring."

With that, Nagato grabbed my hand and the world went blank.

* * *

Approximately two hours since data transfer has completed. Kyon has still not woken. Connection to Data Integration Thought Entity still not possible. Contact with outside world still severed.

Kyon stirs. He sits up. He glances around for a while before realizing he is lost. He sighs. All as would be expected, yet another incident of normalcy from Kyon. But there are more important matters right now than considering Kyon's value in Haruhi's world.

He does not speak. He simply sits. What is he waiting for? Does he wish for me to speak?

"Hey, Nagato... what went wrong?"

Silence breaks.

"Interference. Hostile lifeforms a high possibility. Considering possibilities."

Silence again.

Another sigh.

"As usual, I blame Haruhi."

Perhaps that is true this time. In truth, there are no hostile lifeforms present. In fact, there appears to be no life at all. All data points to the belief that this is closed space.

But what caused it?

* * *

Why does nothing surprise me anymore?

No, that isn't the question. Haruhi's to blame for that. I guess a better way to say what I mean is, "Why am I not surprised about not being surprised about anything anymore?"

If that wasn't the worst sentence you've ever heard, come find me and tell me a worse one.

The room my silent companion and I are trapped in appears to have no exits whatsoever, with not even a single window or door. Did I mention I'm not surprised?

The furnishings are in a Western style, with a single bed in the corner (Only one? Were they expected only Nagato? And who's they anyhow?), a small kitchen in another corner, a bookcase stocked full of books, and a rather large fireplace complete with a huge, deep rug in front. All together, the room measures about ten meters each way.

Nagato appears completely unphased by the whole situation, and is sitting completely still like some sort of (Rather pretty, I must say) porcelain doll.

I suppose I could be held captive in a worse place. And with worse people for that matter...

Sorry, hormones again.

* * *

_Sorry about the horrible ending for this chapter, but I have been trying to get this edited and fixed up quickly (Semester finals approaching fast) so I can get one more out soon. Hopefully Kyon is a bit better this time; I tried to make him more sarcastic (Probably failed). Once again, constructive criticism is always accepted._


	3. Chapter 3

_Huge spoiler for Disappearance of Suzumiya Haruhi (Book #4), but it might be a bit hard to figure out that connection without some good guessing anyhow. Still, fair warning._

* * *

Four hours have passed since severance from normal time-space. No abnormalities have appeared beside the creation of this dimension. Processing power still converted entirely into deciding on course of action. 

Kyon yawns. The thirty-ninth repetition of said action since entering this dimension. Perhaps he is tired?

Gesturing to the bed in the corner of the room results in Kyon's denial of physical exhaustion. Then another yawn.

_Yawning._ Human physiology dictates that yawning only occurs as a bodily response to exhaustion, medications (All reports indicate Kyon is not under the influence of any abnormal substances), or as an early indicator for cardiac arrest. Since none of the others apply...

* * *

Who was it that said nice guys finish last? Whoever it was that started that horrible cliché, they did a good job. Being a normal human, I can only go so long without sleep (How I wish for just an ounce of the energy that Haruhi has...) and need to rest. Too bad I somehow convinced myself that Nagato needs the bed more.

Hey, she's sick, alright?

Come to think of it, it seems a bit odd that Nagato would have trouble just curing herself. I mean, I know she said it could have unknown consequences and all, but would just taking medicine do the same thing? Besides, having a healthy body should be the top priority for someone like Nagato...

Glancing at Nagato, it seems as if any semblance of weakness are gone. Almost as if she was never sick, and- wait. I notice her move. A subtle, little movement. Just enough for her weight to be shifted to the right a bit... towards me. Almost like she was getting ready to pounce...

No, she just stands. And walks towards me, gliding along in that graceful little ghost-walk of hers... wait- why is she getting so close? The hand at her side extends forward, and now I am thoroughly confused as to what is happening, since her hand is now under my shirt.

If anyone knows why Nagato is currently feeling my chest, please tell me. Preferably before I get embarrassed. Wait- too late for that.

As quick as the hand went in, it comes back out. By now I am blushing, probably to the point of glowing. Nagato appears unphased, like always. But what the hell just happened?

"No cardiac arrest imminent."

As if that explained anything. Did Nagato seriously think I was going to have a heart attack?

"You yawned."

Of course. I _am _tired, after all. The only reason I didn't take the bed the second Nagato suggested so was because I knew she was sick. Or was she really even sick?

"..."

Nagato looks uneasy after that last comment... But there's no way Nagato actually lied to me. Couldn't be.

"I may have... enhanced the truth."

* * *

Why was it hard to tell Kyon such things? Falsified data is just a statistical fact, after all. It should be no harder to say nor accept than any other incorrectly reported finding. And this was a necessary one, as well. So why did it hurt?

Hurt. Perhaps this is what is referred to as "emotional pain"? Emotions are hard to understand, but all forms of culture suggest that "lying" is harmful to relationships with others. And Kyon was a friend.

"You... "enhanced the truth"?"

Words would not fit this situation. A nod will suffice.

"Why would you do that? What reason would you have to just lie to me?"

No harshness. Kyon appears confused, but not hostile. Perhaps this situation is still handleable? At the least, truth should not cause any more harm.

"I was ordered to commence any actions I felt would elicit a response."

A pause. Then Kyon turns away, a look on his face that is not entirely recognizable (Perhaps pain? Is he hurt by the lies as much as the lies hurt to say?) and goes to the bed in the corner of the room.

"I'm turning in for the night."

In that voice, all the coldness of the world was contained.

* * *

To say I have some things to think about would be an understatement. If Nagato will lie to "elicit a response", then what has she lied about in the past? All the times when I felt Nagato was human, when I saw Nagato's weaknesses...

Were they all lies?

_As Haruhi peels her cardigan from Kyon's shoulders, a second cardigan is still in place._

I always thought it was Nagato's, but for what reason? Nothing, as it seems now?

_A message appears on the screen in the dull, muted grey of the Closed Space: "Besides that, I myself also wish for you to return."_

Just to manipulate me into creating some sort of data explosion from Haruhi? That's how it seems now.

_Nagato did all this for one person, created a stable, normal world for one person... Kyon._

As much as I try to, I can't come up with a reason for that. Nagato tried to do something for me that no one else in the world would or could do. Am I just overreacting here? Is Nagato simply trying to manipulate me, or does she just not understand emotions (As much as she is obviously trying)?

And why the hell did she decide to feel me up?

* * *

_I don't much like this chapter, but it's been entirely too long since I updated and my tinkering doesn't seem to be improving anything whatsoever. __Sorry for the bad update times. Finals were a hassle, but they're out of the way now so I plan on getting another chapter out to you tomorrow if possible. As always, reviews are the lifeblood of any writer-to-be (Even if I **am** using another author's world)._


	4. Chapter 4

Ten hours have passed since severance. No new data has emerged relating to the cause of this anomaly, and all available data indicates Suzumiya Haruhi to be the root of the situation. For what reason? Something within Suzumiya's sub-conscious may have caused this problem, but for what reason?

Kyon.

Kyon has been lying still for several hours now, but he does not sleep. Perhaps he wishes me to believe he is sleeping? He knows there is no way to deceive me, at least not like this. So why does he pretend? Is it to prevent any communication between us?

Yes. Itt has become apparent that lying has caused Kyon some sort of pain. Kyon is preventing me from causing him further harm. Minimizing damages. Reducing risks. Acceptable, logical behavior.

No. All processing power must be diverted to discovering the nature of this area, and the reasons for our entrapment. Kyon can be dealt with later. The data composing this area is too complex not to have full attention placed on it.

There. A gap in the coding. Definitely Suzumiya's work, with the sheer complexity put into this zone's creation. Much like Closed Space, only... there is no threat. Instead, it appears certain requirements must be fulfilled before we are freed. Suzumiya wants something. This area will not be broken until her wants are fulfilled, whatever they may be.

And it is doubtful that the requirements are the destruction of an Avatar this time.

* * *

I've never been one to think anyone needs to _earn_ my respect. I just haven't ever been arrogant enough to think my respect was worth earning. Because of that, it has never been hard to just trust people and believe in them. But at the same time, whenever someone loses my respect and trust, it's always so much harder.

But this is the worst. Someone I have even referred to as Our Great Goddess (Jokingly, of course... sort of.), someone who has saved my life more times than I can count (Or probably know), someone who has been there to help me always... That person casually let me know they were lying. Sorry, "enhancing the truth". So what do I do?

No- that's dodging the question and making an unanswerable one in the process. What I should say is, "Do I forgive it?".

Just as I pride myself on being a trusting person, I also pride myself on forgiving others. I mean, look at how much Haruhi has had to be forgiven. If I can forgive Haruhi for all the stupid things she drags me into, I can forgive Nagato too. I just need to know why. I have to ask.

"Nagato."

The silent android turns towards me.

"Why?"

She seems puzzled for a moment.

"Specify your query."

As if there was anything to talk about besides her actions earlier...

"As I previously stated, there were orders. I fulfilled my orders."

So I rank lower than orders from her master now? What happened to friendship? God knows (Or Haruhi knows?) that was a low blow.

"..."

Silence. Nagato looks troubled, but says nothing. I guess she doesn't have anything more to say. But as I turn back again, she responds.

"Kyon, what emotion is it that feels like a heaviness in the chest?"

That voice, one completely different from the cold and detached one normal for Nagato, is like the voice of a lost and confused child. It's the voice of a Nagato I met in another time, another place... a Nagato that still wears glasses and is a normal girl who heads the Literary Club.

It's the voice of a very human Nagato.

* * *

Kyon stares, mouth open. No response. Was the query too odd? I repeat.

"Kyon, what emotion is it that feels like a heaviness in the chest?"

He appears to wake up out of his stupor.

"Well... err... I guess that's regret? Or anxiety? I don't really know how to explain it..."

Regret: a sense of loss, disappointment, dissatisfaction. Anxiety: distress or uneasiness of mind caused by fear of danger or misfortune. Both fit current states well. Is this why I am so uncomfortable?

Yes. An apology is the correct way for humans to express their regret. Human mannerisms are much easier than emotions.

"I am sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

More silence. Kyon still does not face this direction.

"Nagato, when you... checked my heart earlier... was it necessary to actually touch me? I mean, it didn't bother me too much or anything, but you usually can just pull these things out of the air, right?"

An odd burning sensation is apparent in my cheeks. Is this what is considered a "blush"?

"I... do not know what reason I had for those actions."

This is most definitely a "blush". Why are all of these very human emotions appearing so suddenly? Unlike Asakura Ryoko, who's master allowed her many unnecessary programs and thoughts, I never had those human ideas. But suddenly these dormant programs have become active...

It's this dimension. Suzumiya Haruhi's plans are starting to take shape. For reasons unknown, it is apparent that reserve programs have been initiated. Programs that simulate human behavior far too greatly. Programs deemed unnecessary.

Kyon says nothing, does not point out the obvious. I feel... relief? Yes, most definitely relief. The more time that can be spent analyzing the situation, the more likely we will be to escape. What does Suzumiya want? What is her wish?

What does she hope to gain by bringing these programs up?

* * *

That was most definitely a blush. The second one today, even (Unless the first was just a part of Nagato's acting?). This is a bit disturbing.

Wait, since when is Nagato showing human emotion bad? That Nagato from before, the normal one in the alternate reality... she seemed happy. Or content at least. Who's to say a little more emotion would do Nagato any harm?

No, that's not really the question at all. What's more important is why Nagato is changing so quickly. She has always been so cold and logical, so why has that changed? It all started when we entered here...

Haruhi.

Somehow, it doesn't surprise me _that girl_ is behind all of this.

But what does she want?

* * *

_In all honesty, I don't really know where this story is going anymore. It seems to have derailed itself after last chapter, and I feel like this one just isn't cutting it. Still, I hope you all enjoy it at least (People seemed to think I had abandoned this story). Oh, and sorry for the update times. Things are a bit hectic right now._


	5. Chapter 5

For as much as I would love to say that I made the right decision in staying with this world instead of the normal one I was provided, I really don't like to lie. Honestly, I don't know what came over me. I mean a world where Haruhi _isn't_ capable of completely changing someone or something, and a perfectly normal Nagato too? It sounds amazing right about now.

Wait, why did I single out Nagato? You know- nevermind, don't want to think about it.

If Nagato's sudden change in personality is anything to go by, Haruhi wants something. Now. And what Haruhi wants, Haruhi gets.

But what exactly could the stupid girl want? Let's look at the facts.

Alright, so she arranges sub-consciously to have Nagato and I trapped in a small space. Nagato starts to develop emotions. A doorway appears in the middle of the wall.

Wait.

Back up a second.

A doorway appears in the middle of the wall?

"Nagato."

My silent companion turns towards me, acting for all the world as if she hadn't even noticed the door. Wait, she had, hadn't she?

A nod. Of course she had. She probably also knew whether or not it was safe to go into the rooms.

A second nod. Good to know Haruhi didn't put us into a dangerous situation, at least. Still, I would prefer to have Nagato accompany me.

A slight pause, then Nagato's head bobs once more. She stands, and starts her graceful little walk (She really looks like she's floating on air... she's not, is she?) towards the doorway. I follow.

Peering through the open, empty frame that appeared from thin air, I realize just how long I have been without food. Of course, the room that was suddenly created doesn't help.

Haruhi's seen fit to provide us a kitchen.

* * *

It would appear that the moment Kyon grew hungry, food and appropriate utilities to prepare it were provided. Does this mean that this zone is programmed to expand as needs arise? Perhaps this feature can be used to escape our imprisonment?

"Nagato."

More experimentation may be required.

"Do you... know how to cook?"

This body requires little sustenance, and while it may consume great quantities when offered, it has never been a priority to create my own sustenance. Still, cookbooks are a surprising source of information concerning human nature and many have been cataloged. I nod.

"Would you mind if I asked you to help me make something? I don't know if you get hungry or anything, but I don't really know how to cook much of anything..."

Perhaps helping Kyon will stimulate conversation? Several hours have passed without any new information being gathered. The secondary objective of discovering Kyon's place in Suzumiya Haruhi's world has not been forgotten.

"Yes."

Kyon heads towards the refrigerator (How simple human devices are...) and opens the door. His hands return with a small quantity of what is apparently meat.

"Nothings else in there... maybe the pantry?"

Upon inspection, only a bag of wheat noodles ("pasta" as Kyon refers to it) and a jar of reddish liquid ("Spaghetti sauce", evidently) are found. It would appear only one meal can be made from these ingredients, though that is to be expected from Suzumiya. As usual, Kyon states already accepted fact.

"I guess we're having spaghetti?"

The meal is prepared with little help from Kyon, and we eat in silence at the provided table. Throughout the entire meal, Kyon looks uncomfortable. Upon inquiry, he simply states that "Nothing at all" is wrong with the situation. However, from all appearances it would seem the contrary.

Perhaps this is the time to inquire about Kyon's relationship to Suzumiya?

* * *

I don't care if Haruhi doesn't know she is doing this or not. I really don't. Haruhi is still going to die.

Luckily Nagato doesn't find any problems with the current situation. She seems perfectly calm, just as she always is. The only thing different is that she seems to be watching me a lot. Probably notices how uncomfortable I am right about now.

Not like I don't have a reason. I mean, the spaghetti is a little weird and all (Does Haruhi have a thing for Western foods? I never really thought of her like that...) but it didn't really matter until I saw where we would be eating. The elegantly set table isn't even really big enough for two people. My knees are touching Nagato's, after all. I can only imagine what Haruhi wants from Nagato and I if this is her plan...

Oh, Haruhi will pay. Not that I knew Haruhi was into this sort of stuff...

As for now, I have to find a way to make it through a candlelit dinner for two with Nagato as my company. Not that there are many other people I would rather share dinner with...

I swear, I don't know where that thought came from.

Damn hormones.

* * *

_As this story goes on I feel like each chapter is getting progressively worse..._


	6. Chapter 6

Damn it... I can't even use going to the bathroom as an excuse. Why wouldn't Haruhi provide us a bathroom? I mean, really. There should be a bathroom.

Nagato points off to her right, where...

Another doorway has appeared. Apparently a bathroom. This is just too ridiculous.

I know I'm not the brightest person in the world, but it seems rather obvious we are now in a living house. Or separate dimension. Or wherever we are.

Which begs the question, "What does Haruhi want?"

I have a feeling I wont like it, whatever it is.

* * *

Kyon leaves, heading towards the newly created lavatory. The creation of this new room, however, is troubling. With just the kitchen, one might be able to assume that it was random chance that necessary facilities were provided. However, it is now apparent that Suzumiya has created sentient space.

For what reasons?

She places only Kyon and myself in a small, enclosed space. She activates programs that had been previously suspended, making myself "more human", so to speak. She provides only food and dining space that, according to various books and general human culture, would be considered "romantic".

It has become all too clear what needs to be done to escape this space. And it makes me... uncomfortable.

Though not necessarily unhappy.

* * *

As I sit back down to finish eating, Nagato stares at me. And continues to stare. Directly. Unblinkingly. Won't stop. Creeping me out. Starting to get nervous. Is she broken? Oh great, now I am sweating. The hell is wrong with her? Seriously, stop. No, really. 

"..."

"..."

"..."

Alright, I really can't stand this any longer. What is Nagato's problem?

"Is it not considered romantic to gaze into one another's eyes?"

No. Not like that. Not even a bit.

Nagato just said "romantic", right?

No. No she did not. Wouldn't. She did. Why?

"It has become increasingly obvious that Suzumiya Haruhi is the one who created this reality."

I figured that much out, yes.

"Her goal in doing so, even as a subconscious act, has become apparent as well."

Well, I hadn't figured that out. But even so, what does that have to do with Nagato trying to be... "romantic"?

"Suzumiya Haruhi appears to want some sort of... relationship between us."

Somehow, this doesn't come as a surprise. Not in the sense that I expect Haruhi to do _this_, but more in that I don't really find anything as a surprise. Now, as for _why_ Haruhi would want this...

"That is unclear. But a solution to that query has been formulated."

She just said she can figure out why. I think.

"This space is sentient. It conforms to our desires."

Which explains the bathroom and kitchen. Got it.

"Therefore, a simple request to see into Suzumiya Haruhi's mind, or her motivations should suffice."

Well, I suppose there's no reason not to give it a try. And it might help me forget about Nagato's most recent actions. Seriously, does she get all her information on humans from soap operas or something?

Suddenly, the television in the next room turns on, its electric glow illuminating the dark surroundings. Following Nagato, I leave the kitchen to see what the soft buzz of static could be. As we arrive, the static slowly forms into people, and then...

Haruhi appears.

* * *

The source of all this disruption is confirmed. Suzumiya Haruhi is the origin. Her motives are about to be made clear. And then, all will return to normal.

"Hey, Mikuru? Is there anything going on between you and Kyon?"

The smaller girl turns towards Suzumiya, her normal expression of uncertainty being amplified by a slight blush.

"I, uh... Well, it's just that... no! Eeeeeh..."

As the girl's words sink into nothing more than squeaks and whimpers, Suzumiya continues.

"That's good. After all, we can't be having intra-brigadal relationships! Brigidal is a word, right?"

Brigidal is not a word found within currently used dictionaries. It would appear that Suzumiya's pattern of eccentricity is unbroken.

"Still, Kyon pays way too much attention to Yuki. It's good nothing is going on with you, because it seems like he's interested elsewhere, right Mikuru?"

So Suzumiya believed that Kyon was... "interested" in myself.

"Of course, Yuki is so emotionless all the time, it isn't possible for her to ever like a guy like Kyon! Though, I bet if we trapped the two alone somewhere, set up a nice romantic dinner, and decided not to let them out till they did something... What's wrong Mikuru? Oh, _you_ want to get trapped with Kyon? Ahahahah!"

"Wha-? No! Stop! Eeeeeeeh!"

As Suzumiya proceeds to mistreat Asahina as per normal, the screen fades back into static. Kyon presses a button to turn off the television. He turns towards me, a look of uncertainty on his face.

"So, Nagato... what do we do now?"

* * *

_I could have been real evil and ended it right there. Luckily for anyone who want me to continue, the story should last one (maybe two) more chapters. Thanks for everyone who provided feedback so far, you have helped me figure out what needs to be fixed._


	7. Chapter 7

_Hopefully this chapter answers all the question brought up in this fanfiction. If not, there's still one more chapter left..._

* * *

"More time may be needed to best decide each of our own courses of action. I will leave you to your thoughts."

Leave it to Nagato to be logical and forward-thinking even in a situation such as this. As she turns away, I can't help but thing about how much I enjoy that quality of Nagato. She solves all the problems we need solved, one impassive brick wall of emotionless action at a time.

When she disappears (Apparently to a newly created room), I sit down on the bed in our original room. She's right, though. Whether or not I want to (Oh, how I _really_ don't), I have to figure out what to do about this. Haruhi wants Nagato and I to... god knows what.

I have a feeling I wouldn't mind.

But in all actuality, Nagato and I really aren't meant to be together. I mean, the girl has no emotions, no _humanity_. She serves a purpose, she has a mission she must complete. She is made to be perfect in every way, made to always complete her goals.

I, on the other hand, could really care less about anything. I mean, I _did_ stop Haruhi from destroying the world, but that's more to prevent the world from being any more strange than it already is (Yeah, yeah. I don't believe myself either.). I don't do well at... anything, really. I am like the opposite of Nagato, in every way possible.

Though there have been times...

_I feel a slight tug on my sleeve, and turn to find Nagato holding on. She seems so... shy. Reserved. Even normal._

That Nagato didn't want me to leave, didn't want to be alone... She remembered only the boy who helped her get a library card. Was that what Nagato was like, past all the barriers and masks?

_I remark on how I don't really care for glasses on girls. Nagato looks confused for a second, but still holds on to my jacket._

Why did I say that? What reason did I have? She looked so helpless then, so open and... human. She let herself be vulnerable for me? Was that what that was?

_"I cannot guarantee that I won't go astray again in the future. As long as I continue to exist, my internal errors will continue to accumulate. This is a very dangerous possibility."_

"Internal errors"? I think I am finally understanding what that meant... It's the same reason Asakura Ryoko went berserk. It isn't an "internal error". It's the only way these "Living Humanoid Interface" release all their emotions, all their _humanity_ Those errors are just Nagato becoming more human.

Nagato isn't a "Living Humanoid Interface". She isn't an alien. She isn't anything but Nagato. That facade of emotionless, impassive logic is just hiding a confused girl. The same girl who doesn't understand all those little human things we do. The same girl who was so lonely and timid she even tried to recruit a guy who probably scared the hell out of her.

The same girl who's "errors" made her manually check my heart beat when she could do it much faster without even being close.

The same girl who blushed when I got too close to her.

I think I now know what my answer is.

* * *

Kyon poses a problem. Diagnostics show that the buildup of internal errors has greatly increased since contact with Kyon began today. Kyon is dangerous.

But why does Kyon amplify the number of internal errors that occur? What possible reason could he have? Surely he does not know why.

Internal errors led to the creation of a new world. A world made only for Kyon. But why? Even the most egregious error in programming should not result in the total obliteration of the world the program exists in. But it did.

There is only one solution for all of this.

Suzumiya Haruhi did not activate the dormant programs as had been the previous assumption.

The activation of those human parts of my programming are a result of the buildup of errors.

It explains why I had experienced similar problems earlier, before the entering of this domain. It explains why the alternate reality was created for Kyon. It explains why Suzumiya said nothing of introducing emotions to myself in her previous plans.

More importantly, it verifies my humanity.

It justifies my connection and bond with Kyon.

He is no longer unattainable. He is the same as I; a human. Somehow, this revelation appears to be what I had been looking for in myself. It seems a great tension has been released.

It... "feels good".

Better yet, there no longer seems to be a question as to why Kyon is involved in the SOS Brigade.

He is very special too.

* * *

As I wait for Nagato, the television turns on again. Static appears once more. The shapes form into a picture of Miss Asahina (Big). Only two words are spoken...

* * *

Before leaving the room, a radio in the corner turns on. Static interference blocks out all sound for a time, until the radio apparently finds the proper frequency. Two words are audible through the dull whine of background noise.

* * *

"_Sleeping Beauty"_

Suddenly, both know what Haruhi expects.

* * *

_I got this one out faster than I had originally planned, but you can thank certain pushy people for that one (Won't name anyone, but all of you know who you are!)_

_You can guess what happens from there. Or, I hope you can guess, since it will never be written. This piece is more about the build up than any specifics. Still, expect one last part. Been fun writing this, and glad people enjoyed reading it. I'd just as soon keep the stories in my head if they didn't. _


	8. Epilogue

"So you're saying Miss Suzumiya coerced you and Nagato? Why don't you just pretend like that event never happened?"

Damn, this guy is annoying. Why do I even bother talking to Koizumi about the things Haruhi does? Luckily I didn't have to respond to that question.

"I suppose it makes sense, though. If you and Nagato never became, as they say, "an item", Miss Suzumiya would simply put you back in the same situation."

Of course she would. Haruhi just _has_ to get her way, and nothing can stop her. If she wants Nagato and I to date, then who am I to defy her? You just don't argue with Haruhi.

"You act as if you really hate the circumstances, as if there is nothing worse than being with Nagato. Somehow I don't think that's the case..."

He lets that sentence hang, feeling almost like a threat. But I won't be fooled by that stupid little smile of his. He won't get me to admit_ anything_.

After all, I wouldn't ever tell him I'm actually grateful for my current situation.

* * *

"Hey, hey, Nagato! You and Kyon seem to be absent from club meetings a lot lately... you wouldn't be doing anything without your brigade leader's approval, would you...?" 

I do not respond. Suzumiya continues, assuming the affirmative.

"It's good to know that a girl like you has someone they like. Even if Kyon doesn't really deserve anyone..."

It had been agreed upon that Kyon and myself would take leave from several club meetings so as to convince Haruhi that her goals were met. It would appear that Haruhi is finally coming to realize what is happening...

"I don't blame you, though. I thought I had a thing for Kyon too at one time. Just don't let things get too obvious in the club, or I'll have to institute the death penalty!"

An empty threat, but her requests shall be met. Very little has occurred since the meeting in Suzumiya's special Closed Space. It has been also been agreed upon that Kyon and myself will not rush anything.

"I am a bit surprised, though. I was originally planning on locking you and Kyon up somewhere anyhow... Well, it kind of ruins all the fun I was going to have! Oh, I know! This time, it'll be Mikuru!"

With that, Suzumiya runs out the door of the brigade room, stopping only to pick up her bag. Mikuru makes a little squeaking noise at the sound of her name, but quickly returns to normal. She places tea in front of myself.

"Ah... Eh... It's nice to see someone make Kyon happy... and it's also nice to see you happy too... I mean... Ah..."

Mikuru folds the serving tray in front of her face, covering all but her eyes. She simply backs away and goes to make more tea.

It's good to see me happy too? Yes, I suppose so.

* * *

"Man, how you got Nagato Yuki to go out with you is beyond me. An A- should be _way_ out of your league. Though, after seeing you push her down on the floor..." 

Taniguchi should never be allowed to speak. Ever.

"Push her down on the floor...? What are you talking about, Taniguchi?"

Great, now Kunikida will think I am some sort of pervert... Time to step in.

"Nothing. Taniguchi is an idiot and completely misunderstood the situation. You see, Yuki has chronic anemia, and..."

I go on with the completely made up story I presented to Taniguchi earlier. Luckily, Kunikida seems to buy it.

"Still, I have to agree with Taniguchi. She seems way out of your league."

Great. Apparently I just rate so low its a mystery as to how anyone could find a reason to date me. And Taniguchi seems to only want to make things worse.

"Really though, that means Haruhi's free, right?"

If anyone can remind me of the reason I hang out with these two, please tell me.

* * *

"Shhhhhhh! They'll hear you, Mikuru!" 

"Eeeeeeeh... Suzumiya, you're sitting on my lap..."

"I said to be quiet! And besides that, it's way too cold out here!"

"Miss Suzumiya, perhaps it would be best to remove yourself from Miss Asahina? She will not stop making noises until you do."

"You're almost as bad as Kyon, Itsuki. Fine, next time someone brings blankets though!"

"N-Next time? Kyon and Nagato deserve to have time alone occasionally! Especially after they go on a date..."

"Yeah, yeah, but- wait, what are they doing?"

"It would appear that it is time for us to leave."

"Is Yuki letting that stupid Kyon kiss her?"

"Miss Suzumiya, it really is time for us to leave."

"No, it looks like she's letting him do more than that! We really can't leave now, we just- Why are you dragging me away, Itsuki? Itsuki? Itsuki!"

* * *

_And that would be the end of that. Entirely too much writing in too small a space of time. Hopefully Mikuru, Haruhi, and Itsuki are in character because my next story will have all the characters in it. _


End file.
